


A Walk on the Beach

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dru and Sammy take a walk on the beach and have an unexpected encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peepingdru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepingdru/gifts).



"Sammy! Sammy!"

The dog turned and shook his shaggy head. He had been waiting for walkies, and now that he was out, he was going to make the most of it! He could tell that his mommy hadn't been feeling well, but he was so happy to be frisking around on the beach that he pretended to ignore her call for a minute.

There were so many interesting smells to investigate! Over here was something salty, maybe a dead fish. Some other dog had marked that patch of sea grass. The birds were squawking and circling over head, playing tag with him. And he darted in and out of the shallow surf, splashing with abandon. He knew that meant a bath later--not his favorite thing--but it was worth it.

"Sammy, come _here!_

 _Just one more minute..._ he thought, sniffing at some seaweed.

"Hey, buddy!" A deep voice said as strong arms scooped him up. "Where you going, huh?"

"Dude, that is not your dog. Someone's going to think you're dog-napping!" Another masculine voice said.

"Dog-napping! Isn't that when you flake out and take a nap, and the dog flakes out with you?" Sammy felt the man laugh, and he looked up to see who was holding him.

Sammy wasn't the greatest at human recognition--he knew his mommy, and he knew her bestie, but this guy...he looked a lot like one of the men Mommy was always watching in TV. Tall, long dark hair, big shoulders. The other man had short hair and was just a little shorter than the tall guy. Sammy cocked his head, trying to be sure that was who they were.

He licked the man holding him, who rumbled laughter and petted him. "You're a friendly pup! Who do you belong to, buddy?"

"He's mine, I'm so sorry..." Mommy was there, but as Sammy looked at her, he saw her face go white. "Oh my god...you're...and you're..."

The shorter man quickly caught Mommy, who looked like she was about to fall over. Sammy yipped in concern.

"Hey, you okay?" Mommy nodded, eyes wide.

"What are you two doing here in Geelong?" she asked in astonishment.

The two men looked at each other, and then the taller one said, "Well, we managed to sneak away from the convention for a day. Shook everybody off, wanted to just take a walk on the beach, you know..."

"Just the two of us," the shorter man said. They looked at each other again, and Sammy could see plain as day that they liked each other. Like, in that human kissy way.

"Please, if you wouldn't mind...perhaps you could pretend you didn't see us?" the shorter man said softly. "Maybe you could just...keep it a secret?"

Mommy nodded. "Of course! Of course I will!" The man handed Sammy back to her. "Thank you for catching him. And thank you...you two have brought so much to me, so much happiness." Sammy licked Mommy's cheek, and it tasted a little salty and wet. "I won't say a word. You go on ahead and enjoy your day on the beach." She waved. "Not many folks around here, so...enjoy."

"Thanks" said the shorter one. "We don't often get time like this. Time just...to be. To be us."

Mommy nodded, and shared a smile with the men.  
  
"Go on now, you two. Have fun."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am. And your furry friend too." The shorter man hugged her, and she hugged back until Sammy yipped in discomfort.

"Thank you, ma'am." The tall man hugged her now, and Sammy heard her choke a little as she put him down and threw her arms around the man. The tall man chuckled and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

She stepped back and took Sammy up again. Sammy saw her eyes were wet, but she was smiling so he didn't worry about her. The men waved and started walking down the beach again, and Mommy waved after them.

As they walked away, Sammy saw them take each other's hand, holding them and letting their arms sway a little as they walked. Mommy made that funny sound in her throat again and turned away.

"Okay, Sammikins, let's go and let the nice men take their walk." She gave a great sigh. "Oh my...best thing that ever happened to me, and I can't tell a soul." She sighed again. "Oh well, no one would believe me anyway." She laughed and Sammy barked. "Just you and me, Sammy. It'll be our secret!"


End file.
